Soul Rewrite
by Golden Draco21
Summary: One day in death city a boomerang descends in and something strange happens that causes chaos with our main cast can they find out what it is and how to fix the problem or will they all be changed forever? [I don't own soul eater or idea source from kids show]
1. The hysteria begins

**-chapter 1-**

*the episode starts outside of Death city as the laughing sun was above it shows the boomerang spinning through the air all of the sudden as it fly's in it misses several people who dodge it as it continues until it finds and lands in an alleyway near a cat [not Blair] who was being chased by a dog, the cat hides in the nearby alleyway before noticing the boomerang*

Cat: mrroow?

*the cat toys with it for a second before violently contorting and yowling the dog approaches the alleyway and saw the fraidy cat in the corner of the ally the dog was going to pounce when suddenly the cat gave off an almost demonic hiss, with that the cat bolted after the dog who turned tail and fled the cat kicked the boomerang by accident causing it to roll out of the ally where it got accidentally kicked again this time down a hill and eventually launch into the air bouncing off a laundry hanger and takes to the air again and it gradually descended towards our favorite meister and weapons apartment meanwhile inside*

Maka: Soul I'm going to get groceries and some stuff for Kid's birthday next week.

*Soul just lays on couch sighing*

Soul: and?

Maka: I need you to drive me there.

Soul: I got better things to do...

Maka: like?

Soul: planning a better day then what your planning what else?

Maka: seriously Soul?... *sigh* sometimes I wish you would grow up and be less self-centered now I'll have to wait for an available cart just like last time and the time before that because you won't drive me there in time before rush hour!

Soul: not my fault shopping is boring.

Maka: *facepalms* fine could you at least clean up around here this place is a pig sty and I have to help Crona study for an important test tonight so I'm booked for the day.

Soul: sure when I feel like it…

*Makachop*

Soul: OW da-it! fine!

Maka: thanks... *walks out* I wish Soul would be more like me sometimes...

*Soul is folding up laundry*

Soul: not cool Maka I'm already bored... maybe some mind numbing TV will help...

*turns on the TV and continues for a few minutes before he hears something*

Soul: the hell?

*the boomerang smashes through the window and conks him on the head*

Soul: OW!

*he falls down rubbing his head*

Soul: WHAT THE HECK!? is that... a boomerang?

*grabs it and darts to window*

Soul: hey! whoever threw this it's mine now!

*walks away from window*

Soul: the nerve of some people like my day isn't crappy enou-

*suddenly his arm began to tingle and the boomerang began to glow*

Soul: huh? w-what the?

*suddenly soul began to contort and scream*

*later on that night Maka returned to the apartment*

Maka: oook let's see how much work soul has failed to do toda-

*she stops when she enters*

Maka: wh-what?

*the whole room looks spotless clothes neatly folded, countertops scrubbed, even the cobwebs in the corners have been dusted away and the window is all patched up with tape for some odd reason*

Maka: whoa! everything is so...clean! did I walk into the wrong room or something?

*looks around at the work done*

Maka: that has to be the case soul mostly just folds the clothes but this! there's no dust anywhere...

*she smells something good and looks to the kitchen and sees soul flipping some pancakes*

Maka: soul?

*Soul turns his head*

Soul: oh, hello Maka! I didn't hear you come in, go ahead and take a seat, dinners almost ready.

*Maka is just standing their awe struck and Soul glances back*

Soul: what?

Maka: umm Soul? are you feeling alright?

Soul: actually yes I feel really nice today how are you?

*she's about to reply when she notices he's wearing her clothes well not really her clothes per say more like a male version of them*

Maka: *thinking* what the? are those my clothes? no they seem different...where did he even...what is going on?! is that a boomerang in his pocket? nevermind right now I need to find out what's going on.

*approaches*

Maka: what happened to the window?

Soul: ...I'm not sure but I'll call someone before bed but I swear I didn't cause it if that's what you're thinking.

*Maka seems unsure but continues*

Maka: and not that I'm arguing or anything but since when do you cook?

Soul: I... don't know really I just felt like doing it after I finished reading a few chapters in that book your reading at the moment and don't worry I didn't disturb your bookmark after all I had some free time after I finished cleaning like you asked me too and I did it to the best of my ability, I also made sure we had blueberries to add to the pancakes I do know those are your favorites.

*Maka literally had to try her best not to pass out from sudden overload*

Maka: ok... what's the catch?

Soul: *chuckles* nothing I swear, and by the way I have to apologize for something...

Maka: what?

Soul: the rude and inconsiderate way I treated you before you left on your jobs for the day... I'm sorry for that, you deserve better...

*Maka lost the struggle and literally needed to grab the counter to prevent herself from falling down*

Soul: whoa! are you ok?

Maka: I think I need to sit down...

*Soul helped her to a chair*

Maka: I don't get it you seem... different right now.

Soul: is that a problem? because if I'm being a bother I could-

Maka: nonono! I mean I never heard you give such a sincere apology it just took me by surprise.

Soul: hey I had mature at some point right?

Maka: I-I don't know what to say...

*after he finished the pancakes Maka merrily ate them*

Maka: wow Soul these are great!

Soul: really? thanks! after all I learned from the best.

Maka: I'm liking this better behaved version of you Soul, what's the occasion?

Soul: I just thought I should be more like you, I guess.

Maka: wow! that's great! I can't wait to tell Tsubaki tomorrow.

Soul: yes, and now to kill some time let's talk about that book it really caught my interest.

Maka: sure!

*the two began to converse about books they read and they chatted for hours about various topics before bed*

*Maka in her room*

Maka: wow... that was amazing! I never thought Soul could act like that, maybe I finally got through to him! I knew Maka-chops were a foolproof discipline!


	2. Bashful cat Blair?

**-chapter 2-**

*the house is dark and quiet outside a figure is walking up the stairs but as the figure got halfway up she suddenly tripped and fell down the stair a few minutes later it shows Soul's room and Soul lays exhausted on his bed still clutching the boomerang for some reason meanwhile Blair walks in*

Blair: oww! my back... I really should watch where I'm going when I'm going up a set of stairs... I feel like I threw out my back...

*looks around for a hard surface to lay on while rubbing her sore spine*

Blair: No way I'm laying on the floor! I'm a cat not a slob...

*she turned into a cat and snuck into Maka's room and shuffled around her books quietly to avoid disturbing her but found her books uncomfortable so she snuck into Soul's room but didn't find something until she saw the boomerang*

Blair: mrrow? hmm it's at a decent angle and the wood seems to be of good make and my back is killing me so what the heck.

*Blair snatched it and managed to get to the couch and lay on it putting her back on it in a slender curve like fashion*

Blair: aah that's better I think I can sleep well now...umm... but why do I suddenly feel- mrrow!?

*contortions and yelps fill the air and goes silent next morning Maka goes into the kitchen to make breakfast when she knocks on the door for Soul*

Maka: Soul time to wake up, breakfast is ready.

Soul: *grumbles* can't it wait I had a rough night...huh!?

*Maka confused opened to door and found Soul looking in all directions*

Maka: umm Soul are you alright?

Soul: I-I don't know first of all when did I go to bed? I was folding laundry.

Maka: what?

Soul: and second of all where's Blair? doesn't she usually come in here every morning?

Maka: yeah come to think of it where is she?

Soul: man this so isn't cool...

*Maka's attention snaps back to him*

Maka: *sigh* so were going to laid back again? weren't you acting responsible and mature yesterday?

Soul: what the hell are you talking about? I was folding laundry and some dumb Kid threw a boomerang at me through the window I was thinking of going down there with it to show him what's for then my arm started tingling then...

Maka: then?

Soul: I blacked out...

Maka: *sigh* if you're going to make excuses then make them believable... it was nice while it lasted but... oh well...

*she walks away before Soul could say anything on her way out she bumped into Blair*

Maka: oh! there you are Blair I was wondering where you-

*stops when she realizes Blair is wearing a different outfit she's wearing a hoodie, long pants, the bulge in the back of her pants tells Maka that she is hiding her tail and what she guessed was straps or padding on her chest making her seem less endowed*

Maka: umm Blair?...

Blair: oh! I-im so sorry Maka...I didn't see where I was going!

*is visibly putting on a shy-ish expression*

Maka: umm are you trying to do some shy girl style or something? just stop it's weird on you... though it is somewhat preferable...

Blair: I-im sorry... does this make me bad?... n-never mind I have to head out and grab some fish from a store owner... oh but it's on the other side of town...I hope nobody notices me...

*Maka is shocked and before she can say anything Blair is off*

Soul: wow since when is Blair bashful?

Maka: never... well that's interesting but we have school to focus on so let's get going Soul.

Soul: ok...


	3. No more Mrs nice Tsubaki!

**-chapter 3-**

*as she exits she bumps into someone else and hurriedly bows*

Blair: i-im so sorry sir!

Man: it's...fine?

Blair: don't hate me please, i-im trying to be modest a-and i-

Man: really! i said it was fine.

*he awkwardly trudges away from the strange lady*

Blair: oh dear... i did it again... curse my ineptitude...

*she scampers on shuddering uncomfortably being surrounded by people as she walks through people going down the sidewalk keeping her head low trying to not be noticed*

Blair: so many people! calm down Blair... though I bet they think bad of me...it's not my fault I was born this way... I just got to get to the store and get some fish and get back!

*as she shuffles through however she doesn't see Tsubaki who is shuffling through her purse walking towards her*

Blair: oh dear what if some random creeper or a lesbian falls for me?! I'm not ready for this! I-

*bumps into Tsubaki causing her to lose grip on the boomerang and it somehow fell into Tsubaki's purse*

both: ow!

Tsubaki: huh? Blair? is that you? are you ok?

*groans for a second before popping her head up and coming out of her transformed state*

Blair: what the heck?! huh? wait how did I get outside? when did it become morning? and my back doesn't hurt anymore?

Tsubaki: what?

Blair: what the? when did I start dressing like a wallflower?! now I gotta head home and change before anyone sees me! …umm... bye Tsubaki!

*Blair turns into a cat and darts off leaving a very confused Tsubaki*

Tsubaki: oook... so where was I?... oh yes! I have to get Kid a birthday cake, I wonder what flavor he likes best.

*Tsubaki gets up and heads to her destination at a bakery she enters and immediately tries to hone in on the most symmetrical cake she knows Kid wont except it otherwise after a while of searching she chose a large chocolate cake with a well-balanced pattern on it she then turns to a cashier listening to music*

Tsubaki: pardon me miss I would like to purchase that cake you see it's my friend's birthday and-

*notices she is being ignored and see's that the lady is rocking out to a song on her headset*

Tsubaki: umm… excuse me?

*nothing is said back and Tsubaki reaches into her purse*

Tsubaki: I suppose it won't be too bad if I leave the money here and take the cake with- hmm?

*pulls out the boomerang*

Tsubaki: that's odd, I don't recall bringing this, is it Blackstar's?

*notices her arm is tingling and she starts to feel odd, then the boomerang glows*

Tsubaki: huh? what? I-

*she immediately contorts and screams before standing straight after a brief blue glow surrounds her and a second or two of staring into space she blinks and then looks at the cashier and suddenly puts on an annoyed expression and slams her fist on the counter*

Tsubaki: hmph! HEY! DEAF IDIOT BEHIND THE COUNTER! I WANT MY CAKE AND I WANT IT NOW!

*the cashier jumps and removes headset*

cashier: gya! what the hell?! sheesh you couldn't just tap on my shoulder or something?

Tsubaki: just give me the stupid cake already!

*the cashier quickly grabs the cake and she puts it on the counter which Tsubaki unceremoniously drops the cash on the counter, grabs the cake, and leaves*

cashier: what no tip?

Tsubaki: here's one, don't waste my time!

*storms out of the bakery*

Tsubaki: stupid cashier wasting my time!

*meanwhile in school*

Maka: give it up Soul...

Soul: but I'm serious something must be going on I don't remember the rest of yesterday and how Blair was acting something is up.

Maka: your just making excuses, I miss the Soul from yesterday at least I could relate to him.

Soul: I'm not lying d-t!

Maka: then how do you explain-

Blackstar: what was that?!

*both glance down a hall and notice Blackstar making a scene like he always does*

Blackstar: how dare you disrespect me!

Kiriko: I barely said a thing to you!

Blackstar: yeah right I heard ya say something about me, what! do you think I'm some sort of pushover? did you forget who beat the hell out of the kishin?!

Kiriko: Maka did you and Kid helped!

Blackstar: so? technically that means I still surpassed-

Kiriko: shut up! nobody cares about your god wannabe complex!

*Soul and Maka sweat drop*

Soul: oh great they're at it again...

Maka: why can't Blackstar go one day without making a scene?

*suddenly a fist comes down on Blackstar's head*

Blackstar: ow!

Soul/Maka: huh?!

Tsubaki: shut the hell up! your giving me a headache!

*Blackstar clutches his head*

Blackstar: what the hell Tsubaki?!

*she proceeded past Maka and Soul*

Maka: umm Tsubaki? is everything alright?

Tsubaki: um no! nothing is alright Mrs. I gotta butt in on other people's days!

Maka: whoa! what the?

Tsubaki: ugh! can't make it any clearer! just go away Mrs. goody two shoes...

*stomps off*

Soul: umm what's gotten into her?

Maka: I don't know... I've never seen her act so rude, it's not like her.

Soul: does that prove my point?

Maka: sure... I'll consider something is up...

*during class Maka keeps a close eye on Tsubaki and sees her slacking during a lesson*

Maka: *whispering to self-* she's definitely acting weird she always tries even when she doesn't know the answer but she's not even paying attention.

*Tsubaki shoots her an annoyed glare which makes Maka hurriedly look down*

Maka: now there's a look you don't see every day it's a little unnerving to think she can make such an expression...

*during lunch Maka continues to try and find out Tsubaki's problem and sits at Tsubaki's table*

Tsubaki: *sigh* what now?

Maka: let me guess Blackstar finally got to you?

Tsubaki: that little idiot always does.

Maka: wow... I never heard you refer to anyone like that.

Tsubaki: yeah and if you don't leave me be I'm going to get physical with you!

Maka: I just want to know what's with the sudden change here Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: want to know a good change? you not being here!

*she stomps off again making Maka think Soul may have been telling the truth all along, later on she tries to talk to her after school Maka was going to confront her on the matter*

Maka: ok Tsubaki I need to ask you something.

Tsubaki: wow you don't give up easily do you? just leave me be!

Maka: Tsubaki I-

*suddenly Blackstar came out of nowhere and collided with Tsubaki and knocked Maka to the ground*

Blackstar: gotcha!

Tsubaki: ow d-t! what was that for?!

Blackstar: you should know! I was proving my superiority to that jerk Kiriko and then you come in and steal my thunder!

Tsubaki: idiot!

*arches arm and swings the boomerang conking Blackstar right in the head and causing the boomerang to loosen out of her grip. both him and the boomerang fall off the edge of the school's grounds and Tsubaki snaps back too normal and Maka gets up*

Maka: oowww...

Tsubaki: huh? wait... how did I get to school wasn't I in the bakery downtown?

Maka: what?

*Tsubaki turns around and smiles and helps Maka up*

Tsubaki: oh hey Maka how are you doing today?

Maka: Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: yes, Maka is there something you need?

Maka: wait a second...

*Maka decides to test something*

Maka: what were you just doing?

Tsubaki: hmm? what?

Maka: just answer please.

Tsubaki: umm... well I was buying a cake for Kid of course it is his birthday in a few days after all then, suddenly... I'm here...I'm not sure how I got here really.

*clutches head as if it hurts trying to remember the details*

Maka: as I thought you don't remember what went on today do you?

Tsubaki: what do you mean?

Maka: you've been acting like a delinquent all day and now your acting normal again question is why.

Tsubaki: I was acting like a what?

Maka: various people are acting different and I'm starting to think that something is causing it.

Tsubaki: and I was affected too?

Maka: yeah you- wait! where's Blackstar?

*Maka jumps and look over the edge and see that Blackstar's not there*

Tsubaki: Maka what's going on?

Maka: I don't know but something is causing people to act differently you were acting different too but now your fine but what's causing this?

*remembers the boomerang and how Soul had it and Blair had it and Tsubaki was carrying it all day*

Maka: could it be...

Tsubaki: whatever it is it can wait Blackstar may be in trouble.

Maka: yeah I'll go get Soul and start looking for him.


	4. The meek ninja

**-chapter 4-**

*it shows Blackstar clambering through an alleyway*

Blackstar: oww... my head...and my back... and everything from the neck down...

*as he makes his way to the end of the alleyway he stumbles upon Kiriko and his weapons*

Blackstar: huh?

Kiriko: oh great what do you want now? I'm guessing you want to fight?

Blackstar: Kiriko?... no... I don't think I can beat you...

*all three jump in surprise*

Kiriko: what did you just say?

Blackstar: I'm too weak... I-im sorry for what I said earlier... please forgive me!

*Blackstar hurriedly scampers off*

Kiriko: Pot of Fire? ...Thunder? call me crazy but did Blackstar just apologize and act shy?... and apologize!?... man, I need to lay down...

*it shows Blackstar shifting around the crowd head lower then usual and a despondent look on his face*

Blackstar: well I wonder what I'll do today...

*as he maneuvers around the crowd he sees a lady peddling handmade fake flowers*

Young woman: pardon me young man would you like to buy a flower?

*Blackstar glances at her then inspects the flower and smiles genuinely*

Blackstar: sure! I bet Tsubaki would love it!

*Blackstar buys it and proceeds on meanwhile Kid was walking nearby toting a bag full of metal plates*

Kid: A Shinigami's birthday is quite the milestone I wonder if all my friends are coming?

*when he came across Blackstar he just stared awkwardly and stood aside*

Blackstar: I-im sorry Kid am I in your path?

Kid: huh? since when are you courteous?

Blackstar: gee Kid... I'd rather not sass off to the son of Death plus tomorrow is your birthday I-is that ok?

Kid: umm... yeah it's ok...

*stared at Blackstar with confusion and walked slowly around him and noticed the boomerang he was holding*

Kid: what's that?

Blackstar: what's what?

Kid: I didn't know you owned boomerangs

Blackstar: I don't.

*Kid points to his hand*

Kid: then what's that?

Blackstar: oh... to be honest I don't know why I have this with me...

Kid: that's interesting...

*both awkwardly try to continue the conversation when Kid broke the ice*

Kid: oh um before I forget my father is handing out party favors, this year is exceptionally symmetrical silver plates to take home.

Blackstar: silver?

Kid: yeah here let me show you.

*pulls out plate from the bag he was carrying and holds it up to Blackstar who proceeded to stare into it*

Kid: just look at its beauty! the symmetry is perfect! now just how do we distribute them I don't know if we have enough- ummm... Blackstar are you listening?

*Blackstar is just staring into the silver metal plate his pupils are dilated and his face expressionless, Kid put the plate away and snapped his fingers in his face*

Kid: earth to Blackstar!

*Blackstar snapped out of it*

Blackstar: huh?! what happened?

Kid: you just spaced out when I showed you one of my father's party favors.

Blackstar: I did?

Kid: well be that as it may your acting strange, I mean even stranger than usual try not to cause a scene at the party please.

Blackstar: cause a scene? I would never, it's disrespectful to the person whose having a birthday.

Kid: what? you mean you're ok with keeping low?

Blackstar: yeah I'm too nervous for attention...

Kid: what? I-I don't know how to react to that.

Blackstar: well I have to find Tsubaki... I'll see you -whoa!

*suddenly Blackstar tripped and face planted dropping the boomerang in the process*

Kid: huh? you alright?

*Kid turned and saw the boomerang on the ground and deciding to be courteous to his usually eccentric friend picked it up*

Kid: you... um dropped this.

*sudden sensation went through Kid's body and he contorted and Blackstar returned too normal*

Blackstar: whoa!? what the? how did I get out here?

*he noticed Kid who had a cheeky smile on his face*

Blackstar: hmm? Kid?

Kid: that's my name doesn't wear it out!

Blackstar: hey! I'll use it if I want!

*Kid jumped up to a roof surprising Blackstar*

Kid: how boring...

*proceeds to leap away*

Blackstar: the hell?! hey! don't ignore me!

Maka: guy's I found him!

Blackstar: hmm?

*they catch up to him and Maka quickly speaks*

Maka: ok! Blackstar if your acting different then just come with us and we can find out what's going on!

Blackstar: what? what the hell are you talking about? has everybody gone crazy today?!

Maka: umm... have you gone crazy yet?

Blackstar: no! the great Blackstar doesn't act out of character idiot!

Tsubaki: he seems like his... somewhat normal self...

*suddenly she spots the fake flower*

Tsubaki: where did you get that?

Blackstar: huh? where did this come from? I don't even like real flowers!

Maka: nevermind! have you seen that boomerang that Tsubaki was holding I have a feeling it's tied to everyone acting strange.

Blackstar: boomerang? you mean the one that Tsubaki conked me over the head with? I'm... not quite sure I remember anything before it landing on me... but I got a score to settle here with Tsubaki!

*stuffs flower back into pocket*

Tsubaki: I honestly don't know what I did Blackstar could we focus on this later please!

Blackstar: *sigh* fine!... wait! I remember! Kid was holding it but he was acting different like some obnoxious jerk or something he went that way!

*Blackstar points downtown towards the rooftops*

Soul: then we know where to look first!

 **Hey everybody I appreciate the many views I've received still can't find out the problem with my inbox but im assuming I've made a mistake or two but you guys like it xd I'll be sure to post the next one soon bye. ^_^**


	5. The pervert and the reaper with an ego

**-chapter 5-**

*it shows Kid running from rooftop to rooftop as he was running he noticed Maka and Blackstar running on ground level shouting to him when they spotted him*

Maka: there he is!

Blackstar: Kid! get the hell down here! the great Blackstar commands it!

Kid: go suck a lemon!

*leaps to ground level and everyone stops while he twirls the boomerang in his fingers*

Kid: gee I haven't said this before but...

*speeds up to Tsubaki and Maka making both of the jump in surprise*

Kid: we got a couple of cutie's here!

Maka: what?!

Kid: eh... though the flat chest kinda throws off my groove the other one though sweet, smart, and hot the full package!

*Kid leans in closely to Tsubaki*

Kid: what do you say Tsubaki? want to date a reaper?

*Maka Maka-chops Kid*

Kid: ow!

Maka: even if this just the effect of something unknown this is still unacceptable!

*Kid then spun around and roundhouse kicked Maka in the midsection causing her to fly back*

Maka: augh!

Kid: that hurt!

*Maka stood up and Soul ran to her and changed into a scythe*

Soul: careful Maka we don't know what he's capable of like this!

Kid: oh? so you want to square off?

Maka: let's go!

*they ran up to Kid who tossed the bag aside and tried to slash the boomerang but Kid maneuvered away from them and kicked the polearm causing Maka to stumble back a little*

Kid: ha! how predictable.

*Maka got up and continued to slash the blunt end at Kid intending to knock him out but Kid dodged and landed a return kick his hands in his pockets*

Kid: yawn, this is lame...

Maka: shut up!

*she swings to trip him but he jumps and tries to bring his foot down on her she raises Soul and blocks him which causes the silver metal to be displayed in front of Kids face and his pupils dilated and he began to stare into Soul's blade Maka thrusted upwards and Kid fell on his back and she pinned him with the blunt side of Soul's blade*

Maka: how's that for lame? ...umm Kid?

*he continues to stare into the metal deeply not responding*

Soul: that staring is giving me the creeps...

*Maka leaned down and snapped her fingers in Kids face and even shouted at him but still no response but everytime she moves the blade as long as it's close to his face his head and eyes follow it closely*

Blackstar: he's not moving.

Maka: stay like that Soul I need to check something.

Soul: ok just hurry this is awkward for me!

*as a test Maka stepped away from him keeping the blade close to him but backing away slowly Kid stood up and followed the blade when Soul changed back Kid snapped out of it*

Kid: huh? what just happened?

*glances*

Kid: oh wanting round two bookworm?

Maka: Kid listen! drop that boomerang now!

Kid: what boomerang?

Blackstar: I got it!

*Blackstar hits it from Kid surprising everyone*

Blackstar: hahahaha! take that!

Maka: now it's airborne again!

Blackstar: aw crap!

*it flies into the air circling before descending towards a still disoriented Kid but Tsubaki pushed him out of the way and it wound up hitting Maka causing her to fall down when she sat up the boomerang landed on her lap and she frantically tried to get it off but she started to contort before she could*

Soul: umm Maka? are you alright?

Maka: heh... what do you think moron?!

Soul: wha?!

*Maka proceeds to stand up and rub her aching cranium*

Maka: aggh my f###ing cranium got hit square on so not cool!

*everyone's just stared jaw dropped*

Maka: what?

Kid: huh? wait where am I?

*she turns her head to Kid with a cheeky grin*

Maka: heh, well hello there handsome.

Kid: what?

Soul: did she just call Kid handsome?

Maka: does it matter? but my head feels heavy.

*Maka proceeded to remove the restraints on her pigtails letting her hair go down*

Maka: ah that's better! heeeey kiiiid!

Tsubaki: quick somebody get the boomerang away from her before she does something immoral!

*before anyone could try to take the boomerang she got close to Kid with a sleazy expression*

Maka: so? interested in a cool girl with long hair? I'm not afraid to be naughty you know?

*Kid is backing away blushing a little bit*

Maka: come on hot stuff, you know you like me right?

Kid: Maka I-I don't know what's gotten into you but this is-

*Soul ran up and snatched the boomerang*

Soul: I've had it with this thing!

*Soul tossed it into the air before it could change him and turned his arm into a blade and cut it in two and proceeded to kick the halves down a hill causing them to bounce and disappear down the hill*

Soul: there...

Maka: huh? wait what was I doing? why is my hair down? and why is Kid blushing?! what did I do?!

Blackstar: ahahahaha! you were talking like a more perverted version Soul and you were hitting on Kid!

Maka: what?!

Soul: I swear even I was weirded out by that but I took care of the boomerang.

Tsubaki: so it can't harm anyone now?

Soul: I cut it in two so I doubt it.

Kid: could someone fill me in on this?

 **Hey hey hey! It's Golden Draco with another chapter of this awesome fanfiction I appreciate all the views im getting and worry not if you are I intend to finish this fanfiction im not going to be one of those people who abandon their fanfiction *Naruto pose* BELIEVE IT! ^o^**


	6. Maturity Calamity?

**-chapter 6-**

*as the pieces bounced down the hill they eventually came to a stop at the feet of the Thompson sister Patty and her stuffed giraffe*

Patty: huh? hey look Jeffery! is that a boomerang? but it's all cut in half... hmmm hey maybe I can take it to Kid and get it fixed!

Liz: hey Patty what are you looking at?

Patty: this!

*Liz picks up one piece*

Liz: what the heck is this?

*Patty picks up another piece*

Patty: it's a boomerang and a pretty one at that!

Liz: I do like the blue and black pattern on it...but why is it cut in half? ...and why am I feeling weird suddenly...

Patty: yeah... me too...

*suddenly the boomerang glowed*

Liz: huh? what going- aaah!

*both begin to contort before stiffly standing*

Liz: ...heehee! I don't know what just happened! but want that doll!

Patty: *sigh* knock yourself out I hate giraffes...

*Patty gave Liz the doll in which case she hugged it tightly and Patty glanced at a watch on Liz's wrist*

Patty: oh dear! we're supposed to be shopping for Kid's birthday and we're here dillydallying! we have to get going!

Liz: aww I wanna play with Jeffery!

Patty: *sigh* how you got to be the older sibling I'll never understand... why can't you just act your age!

*Liz bowed her head*

Liz: sorry...

Patty: yes, well we have wasted too much time let's go.

*the two changed sisters walked out to continue shopping*

-meanwhile

*Maka and friends were walking down the hill the boomerang bounced down*

Blackstar: we already destroyed the stupid thing why are we going to check on it that's just a waste of time then.

Maka: I just want to check if it's truly destroyed or else somebody else might get in the trouble we just went through.

Soul: I cut it in half I'm sure that got it.

*when they get to where it's likely to have been it's gone*

all: what?!

-meanwhile

Patty: Ok we got 18$ each to buy Kid a gift _not candy!_ got it Liz?

Liz: aww... ok... oh how about a cheap gift and then candy?

Patty: good lord your so immature... look you want to make Kid happy on his birthday right?

Liz: yeah.

Patty: then get an actual gift for him ok.

Liz: ok Patty.

Patty: ok let's go

*they split up in a shopping district area to start shopping*

-meanwhile

Maka: this isn't good whatever that boomerang is, it's changing people, we have to find it!

Soul: well if somebody picked it up they couldn't have gotten far.

Tsubaki: the shopping district is nearby let's look there

-meanwhile

*Crona is sitting on a bench very worried about the test in a few days and is frantically studying on a book*

Ragnarok: uuugh I'm boooooored let's go get something to eat.

Crona: no I'm studying.

*he hits Crona*

ragnarok: did I ask your opinion! what's the point of studying for this test anyways your grades are bad right now anyways why bother?

Crona: that's exactly why I should bother I have to finish this test and do it right or I'll fail and be held back I don't know how to deal with being held back!

Ragnarok: eh that stupid girl is rubbing off on you!

Crona: she is not stupid she's my frie- ow!

*Liz stepped on Crona's foot*

Liz: oh hey Crona!

*rubbing sore foot*

Crona: hey Liz...

Liz: aww why the frown? maybe Jeffery can help ya!

Crona: no thanks... ummm I didn't know you also liked patties dolls.

Liz: patties? nah their mine!

Crona: what?

Liz: yup! heehee I'm just going to find a present for Kid a good one! wanna help?

Crona: well... no I'm studying but thanks.

Ragnarok: hey ugly lady!

Liz: hmm?

Ragnarok: get me some candy while you're at it will ya?

Liz: hmmm... Patty told me to stay focused and spend it on a gift though.

Crona: Patty did?

Liz: yeah...

Ragnarok: tell ya what, if you get candy ill share 12% of it with you!

Liz: deal!

Crona: ummm...

-meanwhile-

*Patty was looking at trinkets and found a symmetrical piece of cheap jewelry*

Patty: well well I seem to have found a cheap necklace that meets Kid's standards I wonder if it's his favorite color though...

*suddenly Blair came by in cat form*

Blair: hmmm... I wonder where that fish market guy is I lost track after my morning experience... hmmm...

*spots Patty and turns into human form*

Blair: oh hey Patty whatcha doing?

Patty: oh hello Blair I'm looking for proper gifts for Kid's party tomorrow do you want to help?

Blair: sure... umm I've never heard you give such a calm and straightforward reply it sounds nice on you.

Patty: don't be silly Blair I've always been the usual serious person I wish I could say the Same for my immature sister.

Blair: Liz? immature? well then again she's not very brave around ghosts

Patty: yes, now are you going to help?

Blair: sure!

Patty: alright what do you think of this necklace? think Kid will like it?

Blair: eh, I think this one fits him better.

*grabs another pair and they proceed to talk for 5 minutes before Maka and friends come into view*

Maka: look guys I found Patty!

*Patty turns to see her friends running up to her*

Blair: hey guys!

Maka: hello Blair.

*turns attention to Patty*

Patty: hello Maka how goes things?

maka: im doing fine.

patty: well as for me im looking for a smashing gift for Kid while my childish older sister hopefully does the Same.

Maka: huh? now Patty is acting differently?

Soul: so... even sliced in half that boomerang is making more trouble?

Maka: Patty we need to know where the boomerang is.

Patty: boomerang?

Maka: yes, judging by the way your acting I'd assume you have it.

*Blackstar spots something behind her back*

Blackstar: hey! I saw that! your hiding it aren't you!

Patty: hiding what?

*Blackstar grabs her arm and lifts it showing she's holding the half of the boomerang*

Blackstar: that!

Patty: what the? what's that?

Blair: why does it look sorta familiar?

Maka: don't play around with us Patty just put it down.

*yanks her hand from Blackstar*

Patty: I honestly don't know where I got it! It's kind of pretty though I wonder if Kid would like it?

Soul: you mean you didn't know you were holding onto that thing?

Patty: I don't even know i had it...

Blackstar: and you expect us to believe that?

Maka: actually Kid confirmed on our way Blackstar seemed confused about it when he had it, it's almost like it hides its presence.

Soul: hold on if you have this half then where's the second?

Patty: wait... other half? what's going on?

Maka: I'll explain later! let's go!


	7. New situation confirmed!

**Hey everybody! I hope your liking my story so far sorry this chapters kinda short, I believe we're done with the transitioning between the main cast but in a few chapters is when the plot really picks up so stay tuned! ^_^**

 **\- chapter 7-**

*as they hurried it cuts to a store with Liz walking back to Crona with a candy bar and a small wrapped present for Kid*

Liz: hey Crona! im baaack!

Crona: aww… Im trying to study. can't I have some peace and quiet?

Ragnarok: screw that! I got candy!

*tries to snatch it from Liz when a stern voice makes them both freeze*

Patty: you have got to be Kidding me Liz!

*turns towards her with scared expression*

Liz: uhhh this isn't what it looks like!

Patty: really? because it looks like you disregarded what I said and bought candy anyways!

Soul: *thinks* is it just me or is Patty the new Maka?

Liz: b-but he offered to share...

*Patty facepalms*

Patty: why me...

Maka: Liz are you holding onto a boomerang half?

Liz: boomerang half?

*checks pockets*

Liz: huh? when did I put this pretty thing in my back pocket?

Tsubaki: there we have it now let's get these to a different location so no harm goes to anyone.

Maka: good idea

*all the sudden Patty seemed to be holding tightly onto her half and so was Liz*

Liz: it's pulling away from me!

Patty: what's going on!?

Maka: look out!

Blair: hit the deck!

*then both halves flew out of their hands and connected regenerating into one again and creating a shockwave knocking everyone down*

Blackstar: what the hell?!

*they look at a now crackling with blue electricity boomerang regenerated back into one as the light died down they got up*

Patty: snk hahahaha! I can't remember what just happened!

Liz: what the? when did we come all the way out here?

Tsubaki: we need to do something; this boomerang is causing too much trouble.

Maka: I have a thought but... im sure we're not going to like it...

-10:34 p:m

*Maka and group are toting the boomerang over to Steins house taking care not to touch it using a pair of tongs that Maka barrowed from Kid the other day*

Soul: so why are we bringing this thing to Stein again?

Maka: with what I can sense this thing is starting to give off weird resonance waves and there's only one other person I know who both has soul perception and has more experience with it and that's Stein.

Crona: c-could we try someone better for company like... anyone else?

Maka: no unfortunately...

*Crona stumbles on a rock*

Kid: careful, you might want to put the book down when you're walking or you might trip and hurt yourself.

Crona: no! im trying to study I have an important test to do otherwise I may get held back... im lucky I even got to stay in school after what I did to Stein and Mrs. Marie...

Kid: I see... well... ok but it seems we're here.

*they all stare up at the large sown up building*

Liz: this place always gives me the creeps!

Soul: ditto man this so isn't cool... do we really have to seek help from him?

Maka: I don't like it any more than you do but he may be able to help-

Stein: with whatever your holding im guessing?

Maka: yeah that's right, we're hoping that he can help with whatever im hol-

*everyone's eyes widen and they slowly turn their heads to see Stein behind them and saw Stein holding test tubes and a syringe while a lightning flash happened for effect*

everyone: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

*Stein patiently waits for each of them to stop screaming and turns the screw in his head until a loud click can be heard*

Soul: where the hell did you come from?!

Stein I've been trailing close to your group for about 5 minutes.

*Liz shivers thinking he was right behind her for 5 minutes*

Stein: well? this better be good you caught me in the middle of material shopping for a new dissection.

Maka: umm...yes you see this boomerang right here-

*Blackstar snickers and approaches Stein*

Blackstar: yeah why don't you "examine" it it'll be faster.

Stein: very well.

*Stein turns and it about to grab it when he pauses and punches Blackstar's cranium*

Blackstar: ouch!

Stein: idiot, im curious not stupid...

Maka: so what is it? does it look like any kind of make you know?

Stein: no I may need to examine it a little more but what I am getting off of it is a dangerous wavelength I'd advise not touching it.

everyone: we know!


	8. Info is learned

**-chapter 8-**

*they took the boomerang into Steins lab and after an hour or two Stein approached them with an unusual answer*

Maka: well?

Stein: it evidently seems there's nothing I can do, whenever I try to dissect to see what makes it tick it just reconnects itself and without being able to physically examine it the most I can do is speculate from what my soul perception can see and what I already have knowledge involving it.

Blackstar: sooo in other words this was a huge waste of time.

Blair: *YAAAAWN* let's hope not we have things to do tomorrow and im losing sleep.

Stein: no it wasn't, what I managed to get off of it with my soul perception is that it gives off an almost radioactive wavelength and it somehow resonates through touch not mental and emotional connection interestingly.

Soul: tell us something we don't know already.

Stein: well, according to what I've been told and what I've observed it seems that when it does resonate with whomever it touches it causes a phenomenon known as a _soul rewrite_ though they seem to return too normal once contact is broken.

Tsubaki: a soul rewrite? what's that?

Stein: it's a rare happening phenomenon that occurs only in places with high rates of madness buildup and even then it's rare but it can cause a person's soul to morph and reshape itself into the opposite of what it's supposed to be and in turn adjusts the personality of the holder as such.

Maka: but I didn't notice Soul's soul was different, did I?

Stein: because you didn't think to look at his soul, look again

*Maka checks and Soul's soul looks the Same*

Maka: still the Same.

Stein: exactly now in a few seconds check again after I do this.

Liz: this?

Stein: here Soul, catch!

*flicks the boomerang at Soul with a large pair of tweezers from behind his back and Soul quickly fumbles with it in his hands before it lands on his lap*

Soul: Stein! you bast- augh!

*contortions*

Maka: what the? Stein why?

Stein: it was to serve an example of what im getting at with alternated souls... and I was also curious how the transformations worked on human subjects in comparison to lab rats.

Liz: sadistic much...

*Maka turns towards Soul*

Maka: Soul?

*Soul turns towards her with a new expression and tone of voice*

Soul: hmm? yes Maka do you need something?

Maka: umm... well...I...

Soul: take your time Maka im listening, and if you need something im here.

*Soul gives a kind and reassuring smile*

Maka: well...

*Maka blushes a little*

Blair: tongue-tied Maka? does the better behaved Soul charm you?

*Maka turns even more red at this comment*

Maka: no!

Blair: hahaha! yeah let's just leave him like that maybe Maka will finally have a boyfriend.

*Blair laughs until a book comes down on her head*

Blair: OW!

Kid: what? I thought you didn't do that to girls Maka?

*they glance and see Soul did it*

Soul: that wasn't very nice Blair apologies to her!

Blair: ok ok sorry! sheesh!

Liz: is that suppose to be a Soul-chop!? this is too weird!

Ragnarok: oh great! there's two now?

Stein: so Soul what did I just do a minute ago?

Soul: I believe you were just telling us about something called a soul rewrite.

Stein: and do you know anything of a boomerang?

Soul: a boomerang? no I don't.

Stein: interesting, it even seems to make people forget cirten details, otherwise he would have demanded to know why I did that and behavioral patterns shift in a way that defies what expectations would show.

Kid: come to think of it those under the boomerangs influence seem to recall details differently is memory adjustment a part of a soul rewrite.

Stein: yes, if the madness concentration is strong enough then just as rarely it can alter someone's memories the boomerang seems to cause it immediately.

Blackstar: ok let's get this over with im not used to seeing him like that!

Maka: well, just stand strait please.

*Soul does so*

Maka: ok, focus...

*Maka proceeded to focus on Soul's soul, Stein was right after all his soul had changed it was now red with a kinder expression and is giving off wavelengths almost like her Soul*

Maka: his soul has changed! you were right!

Blair: this is one interesting boomerang!

*Stein jots down notes*

Stein: I've also noticed how much he is like you Maka.

Maka: so I've heard

Stein: yes, it seems that when weapon and meister are polar opposites in some ways it seems to cause an almost perfect mirror switch of the others soul wavelengths while keeping to their exact opposite personality.

Maka: so... like an imperfect emotional copy?

Stein: something like that.

Blair: aaagh this makes my head hurt...

Stein: I suggest taking it back to Death, he may know how to resolve this.

Maka: thanks Stein.

Stein: anytime, annnd if it doesn't work out you can always bring it and its current holder to me for further dissection.

all: no!


	9. The situation gets more complicated

**-chapter 9-**

*the group is walking back to the school holding the boomerang with the tongs again to present the boomerang to Death in hope he can do something about the issue but strangely as the moonlight is casting down on them the boomerang is glowing every now and then with a mysterious blue light and with increasing intensity*

Soul: umm so how do we know this won't make the situation worse?

Maka: I don't but it's the only option left im sure lord Death can fix the situation right?

Blair: yup *yaaaawn* then it's back to bed.

Blackstar: yeah whatever I could have solve this all by myself I just let you guys come along!

Soul: just shut up Blackstar!

Crona: hey umm Maka?

Maka: yes, Crona?

Crona: after the party and this problem could you help me study some more?

Maka: sure.

Crona: thank you I hope we can get my grades up with this test... I-im just so nervous... if I fail then I get held back! I-I I won't see you as much...

Ragnarok: sheesh complain, complain, complain! just shut up about it will ya?!

Maka: honestly Ragnarok you need to stop pestering Crona he's stressed enough as it is!

*they walk along in silence until soul sighs and breaks the silence*

Soul: man this so isn't cool... why do we have to carry it like that?

Maka: oh? so you want to hold it then?

Soul: hell no! I-

*the boomerang begins to flicker and crackle with energy suddenly*

Crona: umm guys is it just me or is the boomerang acting strange?

*it glows giving off a blinding blue light*

Tsubaki: is it supposed to do that?

Kid: it looks like chain resonance? but by an object?!

Blair: say what?!

Liz: what's going- aah! guys look!

*they suddenly turn to see a ring forming around them and the light expanding everyone is too shocked to escape but the light makes Crona stagger out of the ring and fall on his back*

Maka: wh-whats happening?!

*the boomerang floats into the air and Maka drops the tongs as it rises it starts to spin rapidly the group tries to get out of the ring but suddenly a barrier forms trapping them*

Crona: guys!

Ragnarok: what the hell is going on!?

*Maka begins pounding on the barrier*

Maka: Crona! what's going on!? I- aaahh!

*Maka contorts but this time it's longer and one by one everyone starts to contort in the field after a minute the light finally dies down and the boomerang clatters to the ground all light gone from it and everyone stands stiff as statues a blue glow in their eyes appearing before vanishing and then they collapsed unmoving and Crona approaches slowly*

Crona: umm... you guys ok? Maka? Soul?... Tsubaki?

*he approaches Tsubaki but suddenly her hand popped up and clutched her head*

Tsubaki: ow! my friggin head!

*the sudden intensity in her voice made Crona jump and then he saw everyone begin to stand up but with new expressions on their faces*

Blackstar: c-calm down Tsubaki! we don't want to cause a scene.

*she grabs Blackstar's shirt*

Tsubaki: f##k that! I fell right on the pavement head first! do it yourself and see how you feel!

Blackstar: eep!

Crona: what the?

Liz: Teehee why are we out at night again?

*Patty drops the giraffe plush which Liz hurriedly picks up*

Patty: a better question is how much time did we waste? Kid's birthday is tomorrow! and why was I holding that stupid plush?

Liz: Patty you take that back about Jeffery this instant!

Kid: whatever, who cares about long necked horses everyone should be more concerned on my birthday tomorrow a Shinigami's birthday should be all the rage. especially mine!

Crona: why-what?... everybody is...

Blair: oh dear! why am I out here so late? why am I dressed so provocatively?! nobody look at me!

*Blair covers herself up the best she could and turned red as a tomato, Soul is helping Maka up*

Soul: easy Maka that was a hard fall you took.

Maka: um I got arms and legs I can stand up on my own...so not cool getting help from a bookworm...

Crona: Maka...everybody is acting strange!

Ragnarok: thank you captain obvious!

*Crona stands there mouth agape when Tsubaki turns towards him and snaps her fingers in his face*

Tsubaki: hey! scrawny! what's with the staring? are you hitting on me?!

Crona: what?

Blackstar: not that there's anything wrong with that but if you are picking her I'd...rethink that...

Tsubaki: what was that?!

Blackstar: I-im not saying you aren't pretty, just that... you two wouldn't make a good couple that's all...

*Crona slips away while they argue and bumps into Soul and Maka*

Maka: hey Crona!

Crona: eep!

Maka: wanna hang with a cool girl? i'll let you eavesdrop on me seducing the pretty boy over there.

*points to Kid who is still rambling to his weapons about his party*

Crona: you?! s-seduce?!

*a book comes down on her head*

Soul: could you PLEASE go to a party just once without trying to take it to the bed?!

Maka: ok! 1st of all OW! stop hitting me with that book for crying out loud it hurts and hitting girls isn't cool! 2nd I can go at it whenever I want! that's what my dad did didn't he?!

Soul: you should find a new father figure to take model after! this behavior is unacceptable!

*as the two bicker Crona backs up but stumbles over Blair who turned into a cat and tried to leave*

both: ow!

*Crona sits up and glances at Blair she then covers her head with her paws*

Blair: please! don't tell anyone I was dressed like that! I can't handle intimate attention!

*before Crona could comply he was scooped off the ground by Kid and his weapons*

Kid: why the long face? cheer up it IS my party tomorrow, and im going to make it quite the bash heheh.

Liz: YAAY PARTY!

Patty: *sigh* I get that your excited and all, but let's be mature about this.

Ragnarok: ok whatever! im leaving this weirdo fest wake me up when this is all over cause im out!

*goes back into Crona and goes to sleep*

Crona: y-yeah... me too...

*passes out*


	10. After awakening

**-chapter 10-**

*Crona wakes up in Soul's and Maka's apartment in the living room on their couch*

Crona: huh? where am I?

*realizes where he is but give a sigh of relief*

Crona: wait, this is Maka's apartment... and I was sleeping... so was that all a dream? oh thank goodness... I thought Maka had turned into some kind of a pervert... I don't think I could deal with that...

*Crona gives a dry laugh and Soul comes in with some bread*

Soul: hey Crona.

Crona: oh! hey Soul!...umm

*Soul sits down and hand Crona the bread*

Soul: eat up, you look pretty pale.

Crona: oh umm... thanks Soul but I-

*Crona's stomach growls and he blushes*

Soul: see you haven't eaten for a while so eat up.

Crona: thanks.

*Crona takes the bread and takes a bite of the bread and notices the unique tone in his voice but doesn't mention it*

Crona: what happened?

Soul: for some reason we were all outside and you were there then you passed out which we're still wondering why then me and Maka had to drag you all the way here, that pretty much sums it up.

Crona: how long have I been out? a few hours?

Soul: all day.

Crona: all day?!

Soul: yeah you were pretty tired from all the late night studying and whatever made you pass out helped, you slept throughout last night and the whole school day into late afternoon, you seemed so peaceful I didn't think you should be bothered.

Crona: oh no! im going to fail for sure now if I don't continue studying! I-I-I-

Soul: wow wow slow down there Crona there's still time you know and im here if you need anything.

*Crona gets a kind and caring friend vibe from Soul that he's only felt around Maka he didn't know if it made him happy or creeped him out. Crona gets scared remembering how the boomerang can alter memories as well as personality and Soul doesn't sound like the usual laid back person he is he decides to ask something else to confirm his suspicions while taking another bite of his bread loaf*

Crona: s-so umm what do you think of Maka?

Soul: where did that come from?

Crona: just curious

*Soul lowers his gaze*

Soul: well where do I start, she's a slacker, she is obsessed with being found cool, she's got little to no sense of morality or respect always looking for a pretty boy to hit it off with... and she's my partner not everything is bad about her though she has her moments where she can be a good friend.

*Crona paled even more*

Crona: it wasn't a dream...

Soul: what wasn't?

Crona: oh! n-nothing! hehehe well... thanks for looking after me but I have to get going! gotta study for that test and... all.

*Crona makes a move towards the door but Soul stops him*

Soul: your acting weird are you sure it's nothing I can help with?

Crona: well...

Soul: come to think of it didn't you ask me if I could help you with it?

Crona: I did?

*remember one of the boomerang's properties involves memory adjustment*

Crona: oooh umm... on second thought not saying I don't need your help but... I think I just need to study alone for tonight...um... something has come up!

Soul: oook? I suppose...

*Crona slowly walks out of the door but rushes the moment Soul closes the door behind him Ragnarok comes out just as he's running*

Ragnarok: good one genius, im sure he doesn't suspect we're hiding something.

Crona: I-I didn't know what to say!

Ragnarok: so what now? all your friends have gone nutty we don't know where the boomerang is and Kids party is tonight not to mention im still hungry!

*Crona stops*

Ragnarok: huh?

Crona: I have a thought... but neither of us are going to like it...

Ragnarok: if you're thinking period I don't like it...

-meanwhile at Steins house-

*Crona knocks on the door and it cuts to Stein working in his lab when he hears the knock and he proceeds to kick off his desk and come rolling through the hallways*

Ragnarok: aww man he's not answering, guess we tried, let's go home and have some candy!

Crona: no! im sure he's here we just-

*Stein plows through the door and onto the ground surprising both of them*

Crona/Ragnarok: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Stein: ow...

*both Crona and Ragnarok are on the ground panting as Stein stands*

Stein: well?

Crona: we...ah-umm...

Stein: something went wrong with the boomerang, everyone's but your personality is reversed, and you're coming to me in hopes I can help you fix it?

*they just stare jaw dropped*

Ragnarok: how the hell did you know?!

Stein: your troubled wavelengths and expressions says it all.

Ragnarok: *sweatdrops* that's...oddly specific.

Stein: plus, I noticed Maka and Tsubaki when I went out for more material shopping and I saw that their souls and wavelengths were different.

Crona: different how?

Stein: Maka's soul was a dark purple color and gave off somewhat similar wavelengths to soul while Tsubaki's was a grey-ish color and gave off a negative wavelength along with alternate personalities those are pretty clear signs of a soul rewrite.

Crona: well I... I just don't know what to do, why did they forget about the boomerang?

Stein: I did more research on what I collected and I have a theory that the energy stored in the boomerang is self-aware in some way.

Crona: self-aware?

Stein: it changes their thought process and alters memories just like a soul rewrite phenomenon it's almost like a defense mechanism and the fact none of them have done what they said they'd do seeing as your here, it's possible that the boomerangs energy erased those thoughts.

Crona: what do we do?

Stein: we need to gather them and bring them to Death he'll know how to fix it; do you have the boomerang?

Ragnarok: no he passed out like a wuss when things got too weird too quickly.

Crona: what? but you did to!

*Ragnarok hits Crona*

Ragnarok: correction! I went to sleep by choice!

*Stein sighs*

Stein: we need to find it then maybe it can undo this problem.

Crona: but when it fell to the ground it looked lifeless

Stein: well if it started this mess maybe it can fix it so let's retrieve it anyways.

*it shows Crona and Stein hurrying to where Crona last saw the boomerang and thanks to Crona's good sense of direction they found it quickly but when they got there they saw a little girl toying around with it*

Girls' Mother: put that down, you don't know where it's been!

Girl: aww mom can't I have it?

Girls' Mother: no you can't.

Girl: it's so pretty though!

Stein: put that down!

*Stein quickly knocks it out of her hand startling both of them*

Girl/Mother: eek!

Stein: that object is dangerous I'd advise you take her home.

Girls' Mother: o-ok l-let's go!

*the two run off*

Crona: that was close I suppose.

Stein: actually it wasn't...

Crona: what?

Stein: you were right the energy is gone like it was siphoned out or something.

Ragnarok: oh great! now what do we do?

Stein seeing as how that girl hadn't changed when she was holding im guessing it's safe to hold now.

*Stein picks it up*

Crona: so are you sure they will all come to the party?

Stein: let's hope so otherwise this might get problematic.

Crona: so we wait until the party and try to gather them and take them to Death?

Stein: yes, but something tells me the energy that's now storing itself in them against their will won't go back to Death without a fight...

Ragnarok: d-n it...


	11. Gathering the changed

**-chapter 11-**

*it cuts to night time as the creepy moon is up lights are on over at Kids house Kid is fitted into his casual attire but it's unbuttoned and exposing his bare chest and his outfit and hair has lost most if not all its symmetry as the biggest party of the year Kids birthday meanwhile inside festivities were different much to the guests confusion Kid had requested an asymmetry based party instead of the usual symmetry based party and the guests seem happy since they don't have to hear Kid whine when theirs one detail off about their symmetry and Kid been rather flirtatious with the female guests while Patty and Liz sit and chat*

Patty: *sigh* off trying to get together with girls again, he'll never change...

Liz: snk hahahaha!

Patty: why must you laugh at everything?

Liz: I dunno but Kid looks funny.

*Kid is chatting with Sam*

Sam: what's up with you Kid?

Kid: what? the new groove im sporting? everything around here looked so similar it was boring the hell outta me I thought asymmetry would fit better.

Sam: well that and your attitude since when did you become a womanizer? I thought you were better than this.

Kid: hey I've always been interested in girls especially the ones who have the heat of passion.

Sam: oook... I never took you as retro either but... maybe it's just a phase...I hope.

*she walks away*

Kid: the moons up I need a girl to enjoy a good time with, time to look.

*back at Maka and Soul's apartment*

Maka: dude! hurry MY night is here and your wasting time!

Soul: just a moment!

Maka: seriously? im a girl and I don't take this long with dressing myself!

*Soul walks in wearing a spiffy tux and silk gloves and his hair fixed up*

Soul: you need to be more patient!

Maka: boy do you look elegant, trying to impress someone?

Soul: no it's common curtesy to look as well dressed as you can be for a special event especially if that event is a birthday for Kid, which is more than I can say for you, I mean seriously what are you wearing?

*Maka is dressed in a pink dress that's cut up around the waist exposing her abdomen and the lower part has been trimmed into a skirt and the sleeves have been cut off showing her arms up to her elbows and a bow in her hair*

Maka: this? I found this girly dress in my closet for some reason so I did some edits don't I look ravishing?

*strikes suggestive pose*

Soul: what you look like is a severely inappropriate crisis! what's your dad going to say?!

Maka: oh well! Kid will notice me for sure in this dress im going in this and you can't stop me you tiny d##k bookworm!

*Soul-chop*

Soul: that was uncalled for and you know it!

*over in the Blackstar residence Blackstar had his own tux to put on and was using the flower he bought as a corsage*

Blackstar: I wonder if Soul will be there, Kid does like having his friends over for his extravagant parties.

*Tsubaki walks in*

Tsubaki: so? how do I look? watch your answer or else!

Blackstar: im sure-

*turns around and his jaw nearly drops to the floor as Tsubaki is in a purple sleeveless shirt with the area around her waist exposed short shorts that end at her upper thighs and her hands have black fingerless gloves on them*

Tsubaki: well?

Blackstar: I-um... well...that's…wow...

Tsubaki: well?!

Blackstar: p-please wear something different...

Tsubaki: excuse me?

Blackstar: people would get bad opinions that outfit exposes too much flesh please do me a favor just this once...

Tsubaki: hmph! screw you! im going in this!

Blackstar: please!

Tsubaki: give me a break!

Blackstar: Tsubaki please!

Tsubaki: ...oh fiiiine! you little baby!

*as the groups are going to the party Stein and Crona hurry to the mansion*

Crona: when you said the boomerangs energy won't give up without a fight what did you mean?

Stein: if the energy in the boomerang is like a defense mechanism trying to infest people with a soul rewrite then likely its aim is to continue to infest them until the energy is forcibly put back in the boomerang.

Ragnarok: and we do this how?!

Stein: I don't know but let's just hope things won't prove too problematic.

Crona: let's hope so

*later everyone meets at the party and Maka is stuffing her face with food at the buffet*

Soul: for a lady you got a surprising lack of manners...

Maka: shut up! im stressed out ok... what if Kid doesn't notice me?!

Soul: we go on with life?...

Maka: dude...

*Blackstar appears from the crowd and goes up to Soul with a fearful look on his face and Tsubaki trails behind wearing a fancy black dress*

Soul: hey guys!

Blackstar: yeah hey Soul...

*Maka snickers*

Maka: what's with the dress coming for the party or for the grand ball? ahahahaha!

Tsubaki: shut up! this little moron kept whining about my other outfit it's the only other dress I had at the time!

Soul: Blackstar...

Blackstar: y-yeah?

Soul: you're a lifesaver.

Tsubaki: what was that?!

Blackstar: hehehe thanks... by the way where's Crona?

Soul: I don't know he was acting weird earlier but im sure he's still worried about the test is all.

Maka: *glances* well, well, she came after all.

*Blair shifted through the crowd uncomfortably in her covered up outfit her face red and trying to cover her head while she trembles in nervousness*

Blair: hey guys...

Soul: what's up Blair? you seem upset.

Blair: I don't want to be here! despite my attempts to cover up a guy stared at me as I walked past!... I can't handle this! it's too... social...

Maka: wow, you're like the only cat girl I know who isn't all about sexual attention.

Soul: that's anime it's different.

Maka: whatever, you got a bombshell figure, use it!

Blair: no I won't!

Maka: yes, you shou-

*Soul performs a Soul chop on Maka making her clutch her head in pain then he walks over and pats Blair on the back*

Soul: it's ok if you don't want to, you do what you think is best.

Blair: bless you for your heart Soul, thanks.

Tsubaki: oh barf, come on Maka don't you have an appointment?

Maka: yes, I do. see ya!

*walks off*

Soul: I better not hear about you getting amorous with him later or else!

Maka: yeah yeah bye for now!

*whispers to Tsubaki*

Maka: bring the other outfit?

Tsubaki: yes, I did.

Soul: *heavy sigh and hand goes to head* women...

Blackstar: yup...

*meanwhile Crona and Stein stand outside the mansion*

Crona: we're here.

Stein: good now let's hope we're not too late

*they enter and quickly find the place looks rather different various symmetrical objects have been undone*

Crona: wow... new Kid really likes asymmetry

Stein: seeing the influence of the boomerang im not surprised but right now we just need to find them.

*they move quickly through the crowd and search for a time until Stein saw Patty and Liz along the way by the food table Liz was scarfing down food they also see Blair nearby*

Patty: Liz! calm down or you'll choke!

Liz: I can't help it! this stuffs too good!

Patty: learn some restraint! good lord...

*Blair approaches Patty*

Blair: h-hello Patty... will she be alright?

Patty: oh hey Blair, im not sure to be honest... how she even stores it all I wonder...

Blair: i'll only nibble here and there... I don't really like eating in public areas...

Stein: Patty! Liz! Blair!

*the three glance at the noise and spot Stein Patty approaches while Blair retreats a little*

Patty: hello Stein to what do I owe the pleasure?

*Stein checks their souls*

Stein: hmm... Patty's is a brownish color and gives off a wavelength that says she's mature and headstrong something she isn't naturally Liz's is a teal color and is giving off an immature and ditzy disposition not the exact change I expected but then theirs Blair's which looks yellow in color and has a shy personality and a socially and intimately awkward wavelength interesting...

Patty: what?

Crona: it's nothing, but did you happen to see our friends?

Patty: yes, I believe Blackstar and Soul are sitting they didn't feel like dancing I suppose.

*gestures to all three*

Stein: why don't you three come it's important.

Blair: what?! no! it's too crowded there!

Crona: please guys this is really important!

Patty: anything to get Liz away from this table.

Liz: aww Patty I don't wanna go!

*Ragnarok is also eating a lot of food*

Ragnarok: yeah beat it! im eating here!

Crona: *sweatdrops* Ragnarok...

Patty: I don't recall giving an option you two!

Blair: fine... but let's go the less crowded routes.

*meanwhile Blackstar and Soul are sitting and chatting*

Blackstar: why is Tsubaki so... crude...

Soul: why is Maka such a pain in the neck at times I often wonder this myself it seems I can't find the right girl to make my acquaintance given my past experience with girls it'll likely never happen Maka especially she gets all ticked with me because of how prudent I am how annoying right?

Blackstar: yeah, I just don't have the guts to decide if want a girlfriend.

Soul: I bet if you tried you can find the one for you.

Blackstar: yeah... well I have to go to the bathroom

Soul: ok

*as Blackstar walked to the restroom Stein and Crona and co. rounded a corner and spotted him*

Blackstar: now where is it again? gosh this place is big...

Crona: Blackstar!

*Blackstar turned when he saw them but his warm smile quickly faded when he saw Stein*

Blackstar: h-hi Stein.

Stein: Blackstar your coming with us.

Blackstar: what?! Does this mean- I-I don't wanna get dissected!

*Blackstar trembles*

Ragnarok: hahaha! this is too great I wish I had a video camera!

Stein: you're not but something bad is going on and it's going to get worse as fun as it would be to let this little event go on to help study the ways that boomerang influences people im afraid that I need to ignore that for now and fix this problem.

Blackstar: what?

Stein: I'll tell you as we go.

Crona: why the rush?

Stein: if this boomerangs energy isn't retrieved I have a feeling something bad will happen...

Patty: I don't get it much myself but let's hope not.


	12. Moonlight

**-chapter 12-**

*Blackstar is leading them back to Soul*

Blackstar: sooo let me get this straight im an arrogant jerk and im acting different because of some wavelength radioactivity from a boomerang? I... don't want to sound rude but that's rather hard to believe, last i checked I've always been this way.

Stein: as I thought he's already convinced he was born like this if something isn't done I have a feeling that volatile wavelength surrounding his soul will do more then adjust his soul.

Crona: what does his soul look like?

Stein: a... pinkish red color a timid unconfident soul with no drive to fight or get stronger.

Ragnarok: I wish we could keep the moron like this even I get headaches from him.

Blair: how mean!

Ragnarok: deal with it!

Blair: eek! ok sorry...

*they finally reach Soul*

Soul: oh hello I didn't expect to see you two here.

Stein: where did yours and Blackstar's weapons go?

Soul: hopefully not to seduce Kid.

Stein: they... wouldn't happen to be outside would they?

everyone but Stein: why?

Stein: yes, or no?

Soul: I would think so.

Stein: that's not good.

Crona: why?

Stein: it's just a theory but first when all this started did this mass change happen? at night with the moon out?

Crona: yeah

Stein: then I have a feeling the energy may have kept on getting stronger by what info Crona gave me of the situation and something and I may be able to guess that the moon was it.

Patty: from what I've heard that sounds logical.

Soul: Stein are you saying maka's in trouble?

Stein: most likely

Soul: i somehow knew that letch would be the death of her...

Stein: we got to hurry.

Soul: ok!

*meanwhile it shows Maka and Tsubaki in her other dress approaching Kid standing on a large balcony*

Kid: man what a drag... none of the girls I chatted with seem interested...

Tsubaki: ok girl you're on! im off to go find my own prince charming.

Maka: got it.

*as she walked out there to meet up with Kid Stein and group hurried*

Maka: hey there...

Kid: oh hey Maka, what's up?

Maka: *blushes* um well I...

Kid: *whistles* what's with the outfit.

Maka: like it?

Kid: it's cute but...eh too pink...

Maka: d-n... sooo um having a fun birthday?

Kid: yes, but in the process of finding passion among the girls here is a bit of a drag...

Maka: well... I could accompany you on the matter.

Kid: heh I was going to find that black haired beauty Tsubaki but...

Maka: I-I mean...well im a cool girl and all but if you want to take it slow...I-I mean...

Kid: well? spit it out.

Maka: *thinks* aww come on! come on! come on! this so isn't cool! im talking to him and I can't even finish my sentence! what the heck am I supposed to do if he thinks im weird! this is the perfect opportunity but... I...

*she stops when Kid suddenly kisses her right on the lips*

Maka: mmph!...

Kid: *stops after 4 seconds* well? is that what you wanted?

Maka: *blushes intensely* I-I-I-I...umm...wow...

Kid: you know; I've noticed you like me it's just I've been playing the fool to see when you'd work up the guts to admit it.

Maka: I... don't know how to react to that...

Kid: well what are you waiting for? the nights still young.

Maka: wait, are you saying...-

Kid: heh, let's not go that fast let's enjoy a little moonlight first.

Maka: oh... ok you got it

*proceeds to approach the balcony edge and enjoy the moonlight with Kid*

-meanwhile-

Stein: if being in the moonlight increased the boomerangs area of influence who knows what it will do to someone who's affected... im almost curious to find out...

Crona: will Maka be ok?

Stein: hopefully

Blair: why do I have to come? im too nervous!

Patty: then just don't do anything and let the more responsible ones handle it!

*they turn a corner and Soul points ahead*

Soul: there's Tsubaki!... what is she doing?

*Tsubaki is kissing a guy passionately with possible tongue action*

Soul: oh come on!

Blackstar: and she's wearing that provocative dress? but she said she wouldn't...

*before anything else happens Soul, Soul chops Tsubaki and drags her away while the guy sweatdrops*

Soul: pardon us but this is important!

*Tsubaki stands up annoyed*

Tsubaki: what the hell idiot!? I was in the middle of something!

Blackstar: Tsubaki you promised!

Tsubaki: I don't care! what's going on that was so important?!

Soul: no time to explain!

Tsubaki: you better or i'll-

Stein: I will but let's keep moving!

-one explanation later-

Tsubaki: wait Maka's in danger? because of a boomerang? what kind of idiot do you take me for?

Blackstar: I dunno Steins not known for sincerity and he's showing it so...

Tsubaki: who asked you!

*Blackstar shuts up immediately*

Liz: yaaaay danger!

Patty: Liz...

*Patty smacks her sis in the back of the head while the group all sweatdrops*

Tsubaki: there!

Stein: *thinks* two souls... one that's white and has a sleazy shallow feel to it the other is dark purple and has a similar immoral wavelength to it reminds me of Soul's soul... yep we located them... but the radiation is growing stronger we gotta hurry!

-meanwhile-

Maka: *pants* so umm...Kid how's the party?

Kid: eh lame-ish but hey any girl for the greatest I suppose will make the night all the better.

Maka: and that girl is me!

Kid: yes... um Maka? you ok?

Maka: yeah! yeah...

Kid: you look kind of sick.

Maka: yeah maybe a little too much fresh air...

*she coughs and a little bluish gas comes out of her mouth but Kid didn't notice*

Kid: well? you came here to do something right?

Maka: heh you know me too well.

Kid: consider me the man to complete the night.

*both move in to kiss as they do however they hear voices*

Stein: Maka, Kid!

Both: huh?

Maka: oh!...um hey guys...

Soul: you never listen do you?

Maka: hey! I didn't get all overly intimate with him did I!? ...yet

Soul: you better not!

Stein: not important right now Soul.

Crona: yeah Maka we need to get everyone out of here!

Maka: why? I just figured out my crush feels ok about me so why should I let you all ruin it!

Stein: we at least need to get out of the moonlight.

Tsubaki: yeah, I know some corridors you two can have some privacy.

Blackstar: I wouldn't recommend it.

Maka: I'll do it here if I want t- ack!

*suddenly Maka doubled over and everyone turns to her*

Stein: what the?

Crona: what's going on?!

*Maka began to cough some more and the blue gas starts to come out in larger clouds*

Crona: what's that?

Soul: agh!

*they turn to him and see he's coughing up the Same gas then suddenly everyone but Crona and Stein began to cough up the gas*

Stein: what? the moon affected everyone so quickly? but how did-

*Stein felt something warm in his pocket and pulled out the boomerang which was vibrating*

Stein: what the?

*he hurriedly dropped it and grabbed Crona surprising him as he jumped back and the familiar blue ring opened up surrounding them and the boomerang began floating into the air*

Crona: h-huh?! th-thats the Same ring that formed when it changed everybody!

*all the sudden everyone's eyes started to glow and they all stiffened and their mouths were hanging wide open and the blue energy contained inside them began pouring out of their mouths and into the boomerang after a minute the ring disappeared and everyone fell to the ground but the boomerang remained in midair*

Ragnarok: can somebody tell me what the hell just happened!?

Stein: it looks like the boomerang has sucked up all the energy that was stored in them but now that there's all that extra energy im not sure what's about to happen...

*a few of them began to stir and cough*

Crona: Maka!

*runs over to her*

Maka: Crona?... oooh my head... what happened?

Soul: all I remember is... that boomerang putting on a lightshow and then... everything went fuzzy...

Blackstar: anyone else feeling like they got hit by a truck or something?...

Kid: wh-what?!

Crona: what is it Kid?

Kid: im...im so asymmetrical!? what happened to my favorite jacket?! and the rest of me!?

*while Kid hurriedly fixes his outfit Maka realizes something and looks at Soul*

Maka: wow you don't look bad at all Soul, when did you dress so formally?

Soul: what the hell?!...this is so uncool...

*Maka laughed*

Soul: well laugh it up because you're not so formal right now.

*Maka takes a look at her somewhat scanty dress and immediately turns beet red and covers herself up in embarrassment meanwhile everyone starts to take notice of what's different from their last memory*

Tsubaki: ack! when did I put this outfit on?!

Blackstar: I have a tux?

Blair: why am I wearing this crappy outfit again?!

Liz: why am I holding patties giraffe?

Patty: why can't I remember anything?

Maka: when-

Ragnarok: all of you shut up we get it!

Crona: your back!

*hugs Maka who smiles awkwardly*

Blair: umm did we go somewhere? how did we get here?

Stein: long story short you were all changed by the boomerang but now it seems that's fixed.

Soul: it happened again?

Stein: yes, but to all of you.

Maka: how?

Stein: it's mostly speculation but I feel that the moonlight provided resonance waves to the boomerang which then stored itself in you guys but for some reason it's gone back into it

Liz: sooo is that the reason the boomerang isn't falling to the ground?

*everyone glances up at the airborne boomerang spinning rapidly letting off bright blue electricity*

Maka: wow... this wavelength is more intense than anything I've ever seen!

Kid: what's it-

*the boomerang suddenly starts to move towards them slowly*

Stein: get down!

*suddenly the boomerang dives down and everyone ducks down dodging it as it swoops in the air and circles back*

Tsubaki: uh oh look out!

 **Hey guy's the action is beginning so await the next chapter and see what happens, also shout out to "guest" for the good review thanks bud! ^_^**


	13. Unexpected confrontation

**-chapter 13-**

*they barely dodge a concrete shattering impact*

Blackstar: is that thing actually attacking us?!

Stein: the extra energy it drew from you all which was increased by the energy you all absorbed while the energy was in you must have overcharged it! the wavelength has gone berserk.

Kid: what?

Stein: yes, the energy in the boomerang is somewhat sentient I figured that much.

*they all dodge the boomerang again*

Soul: and you know all this how exactly?!

Stein: my best educated guess along with some of my research and gathered intel on it.

All: *thinking* logic...

*the boomerang swung in and knocked Maka into Kid and swung around to Soul but Soul cut it in two with his scythe arm*

Soul: this time stay dead!

*it immediately reconnects and continues, knocking Soul down*

Soul: aghh!

Maka: Soul!

Liz: what the?! it took it less time to reform?

Stein: it must be due to its extra energy!

*the boomerang zigzagged and collided with the top of the entrance to the balcony causing debris to fall towards and unsuspecting Patty*

Stein: look out!

*Stein dives forward and tackles Patty out of the way of the debris*

Stein: we have to stop it before it finds a way into the building!

Blackstar: leave it to a star! ultimate technique! soul menace!

Stein: wait! that might not-

*Blackstar ran up as it swung back and hit it with it but something happened where it absorbed the energy and hit him with it instead sending him flying into Blair*

Blackstar/Blair: GWAAAAGH!

Stein: as I thought direct soul wavelength attacks don't even faze it.

*Crona steps up in a burst of courage*

Crona: let's go Ragnarok!

Ragnarok: nyehehehe!

*Ragnarok turns into blade and Crona cuts the boomerang apart but it repairs almost as fast as he cuts it and it strikes Crona sending him down*

Crona: aah!

Maka: Crona! that's it! Soul!

Soul: on it!

*Soul turns into a scythe and she catches him and proceeds to run after it, Maka was swinging the blade at it but the boomerang repeatedly dodged before it went over the edge*

Maka: we need to obliterate it!

Soul: gladly!

both: soul resonance!

*the sequence appears as both shout with determination*

both: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WITCH HUNTER!

*witch hunter appears and as it dives at Kid she jumps in front of him and hits it and after a small struggle between her and the boomerang it's blown apart*

Soul: did we get it?

Maka: I think- no!

*it radiated and rebuilt itself*

Blair: can anything destroy this thing?!

*it came at them but they dodged it stops in air as the energy crackles slightly weaker than before which Stein notices*

Stein: wait a second the energy is getting drained? *thinks* hold on... that means... we got to... *speaks* destroy it!

Blackstar: um, that's what we've been trying to do!

Stein: no! do it completely like Maka did! if you do that then it expends power trying to rebuild itself from that many fragments.

Kid: I get it... Liz! Patty!

both: right!

*both turn into guns and quickly become the Death cannons*

Blackstar: Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: on it!

*becomes sword mode*

Blair: pardon me if I join the fray!

*floats in on pumpkin*

Crona: here it comes!

*it zigzags down*

Stein: Kid! the Death cannon might be what we need to end this make sure to hit it!

Kid: it's moving too fast! I can't get a clear shot!

Blackstar: leave it to me!

*Blackstar utilizes his own speed and runs up to it and uses sword mode to slash it apart, it quickly rebuilds itself but changes direction*

Stein: Maka!

Maka: on it!

*uses witch hunter again to destroy it but it reforms again and dives at Stein*

Stein: Crona!

*Crona cuts his hand and throws black blood on the ground in the boomerangs path*

Crona: bloody needles!

*bloody needles shoot out of the puddle of black blood puncturing the boomerang and holding it in place*

Stein: now Blair!

Blair: this is for messing with my reputation! pump- pump- pumpkin pumpkin Halloween cannon!

*blows up the trapped boomerang which is now crackling weakly*

Crona: screech resonance!

*Ragnarok screeches sending the boomerang to the ground and Kid points his cannons at it*

Stein: now Kid! end it!

Kid: this is for making my birthday ASYMMETRICAL!

*Death cannon fires creating an explosion and when it clears the boomerang now lays there all traces of the extra power gone*

Stein: now I think we beat it...

Tsubaki: thank goodness...

*after everyone recuperates they all stare down at the boomerang that caused all their trouble in the past few days*

Soul: so... what now?

Stein: now? now we take it to Death surely he'll know about this product of his.

Kid: his?!

Liz: what do you mean?

*Stein proceeds to bend down and use a force palm on it causing it to glow a little*

Maka: Stein! what are you doing!?

Blackstar: are you trying to make it go crazy again?!

Stein: Blackstar when you hit it with your direct soul attack did you notice something different about it?

Blackstar: no.

Stein: how about you Maka surely you noticed.

Maka: I did notice a fluctuation with the wavelength, why?

*whips out a pair of tweezers and lift the boomerang slightly showing the otherside of the boomerang and everyone gasps*

Kid: it... it has my father's insignia on it?!

Crona: b-but I didn't notice that before!

Stein: it seems this boomerang is like me it adjusts its wavelength which is why Blackstar's direct soul wavelength attacks didn't work but it reveals what we need to know.

Ragnarok: so what now? leave it until it goes crazy again?

Stein: no we're taking it to Death.

Blair: and how do we? do that it's converts whoever touches it into its puppet not to mention the moon is still up it could do that ring thingy again and change us all!

Stein: I think I know how to resolve that problem.

Patty: how?

*Stein turns to Kid*

Stein: do you have a box?

Kid: what?

*Soul facepalms*

Soul: seriously?

Maka: and somehow... we didn't think of that...

 **I bet everyone had a "mind blown" moment at the part where the boomerangs origins are revealed, be sure to send in a review on the battle scene and follow and fav if you liked it so far ciao! ^o^**


	14. Origins learned and solved!

**-chapter 14-**

-later in the DWMA-

Kid: thank goodness the party goers are ok with the host leaving briefly for an important assignment.

Blackstar: let's hope they can survive without their star being there.

Kid: shut up Blackstar.

*they continued walking until Maka finally broke the silence*

Maka: …by the way Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: hmm yes Maka?

Maka: where DID that outfit you're currently wearing come from?

Tsubaki: oh! Umm… I must have bought it when I was changed by the boomerang! Yes! that's it, I would never own something this crude of my own knowledge!

*Tsubaki laughs nervously while everyone sweat drops*

*in Deaths room*

Death: mmmh... I do hope Kid is enjoying his party wish I could be there...

*suddenly the group comes in as Death is thinking about that*

Death: oh, would you look at that hiya ki-

*suddenly Kid tosses the box containing the boomerang in front of him*

Death: hmm? what's this Kid? and why aren't you at your party?

Kid: it's rather difficult to run a party when you got a personality reversing boomerang intruding on it!

Death: boomerang?... boomerang... hmmm

Kid: *opened the case* this boomerang I believe had a hand in the "meister gone crazy" problem that has come around recently.

Death: oh that boomerang! wait... why is it here?

Maka: that's what we'd like to know.

Death: are you insinuating I had something to do with this?

Stein: no but we now know that you are the one who made it in the first place.

Death: …...indeed I am but it was locked up in an armory how did it get out?

*Death reaches over and picks it up*

everyone: wait don't touch it!

-a few seconds later-

Liz: what? nothing happened

Death: im not in any danger if that's what you think, you all honestly don't think I would make something that would affect me too right?

Stein: makes sense.

Maka: we've been trying to get it to you for a while but it's caused problems.

Death: problems?

Kid: yes...

Death: well? what kind of-

*Kid then humorously shouts at his father*

Kid: IT TURNED ME AND MY PARTY INTO GARBAGE, FILTHY UNSYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!

Death: oh! I see.

Soul: what the hell is this thing anyways?

Death: well since it gave you all so much trouble you should at least know... it's called... my personal infiltration weapon the moonlight boomerang!

*takes flashy pose and everyone sweatdrops*

Death: heheheh maybe a bit of a stretch but it _is_ named the moonlight boomerang it was originally designed for espionage and interrogation methods.

Tsubaki: espionage? interrogation?

Death: indeed, when venturing into covens we could use this to make especially malevolent witches emotionally helpless and in interrogations it was used to make criminals taken into the DWMA more cooperative but the overall need for it had recently gone down and it caused some problems when it got misplaced so we ultimately put it away for a rainy day.

Crona: so it was originally meant for criminals?

Death: yes, this boomerang is capable of triggering a soul rewrite a phenomenon that takes place in areas with high concentrations of madne-

Blackstar: we got that already.

Death: oh...

Maka: excuse me lord Death.

Death: hm?

Maka: something that's been bugging me is that at one point when Kid was changed I noticed he seemed drawn to metallic objects, specifically silver.

Death: ah yes that's the failsafe.

Maka: failsafe?

Death: should an accident occur or someone holding onto it get too rowdy just present something silver and bingo! their put into a trance like state and will follow it around.

Crona: what about this weird ring thing that forms when it's exposed to too much moonlight?

Death: huh? wait... oh yes! it's ment to absorb lunar rays and convert them into resonance wavelengths that's why I named it the moonlight boomerang its power is limited somewhat you know. so if it's loaded on too much energy then it dispenses it all in nearby beings to avoid overload because if it does overload then it'll go berserk.

Liz: yeah we got that much figured out...

Patty: heehee yup we fought it.

Death: is that so? well good job! not even witches are supposed to be able to beat it when it goes berserk.

Maka: something still concerns me...

Death: and what's that?

Maka: how can we stop it from collecting more moonlight and causing another event like what happened today?

Death: why didn't you just push the button?

Ragnarok: button?

Soul: this thing has a button?

Death: yes, where you can see my insignia it will make it stop absorbing and simply pocket the collected energy.

*a sudden cold silence descends upon the group as they all look shocked and disappointed or upset*

Death: hmm?

Soul: it was that easy...

Maka: in other words, all this trouble could have been avoided...

Kid: this is officially the worst birthday I have ever had...

Death: well... im not sure how it got out but I appreciate the returning of this object.

Stein: is it possible someone stole it?

Death: I wouldn't think it possible but it's something to consider... hmm well another investigation for another day for now let's congratulate your efforts I do hope you do as well on the exam tomorrow.

Crona: exam?... wait! the exams tomorrow?!

Death: yes, did you get caught up in the excitement or something?

Crona: no... this can't beeee!

Ragnarok: oh great! thanks for reminding him!

*Maka walks up and pats Crona on the back*

Maka: you'll be ok you studied a lot.

Crona: not enough!

Soul: calm down would you!

*Crona crumples to the ground*

Crona: you don't understand I don't think i got that much studying in before this all happened... if I fail this then... I'll be held back...

Tsubaki: just don't think about the stressful parts and you'll do great.

Crona: I can't...im always nervous during tests and this test is super important... even if I did relax now ill mess up for sure and I won't see you guys as much...

Soul: man you gotta toughen up a little your too nervous about everything.

*Maka sighs and ponders for a moment on how they can resolve this*

Kid: are you thinking what im thinking?

Maka: ...well... it goes against my morals but... I guess this is for the greater good...

*walks up to lord Death*

Blackstar: hmm?

Liz: Maka what are you doing?

Maka: can I ask an unusual favor?

Death: hmm? what is it?

*whispers in Deaths ear*

Death: whaa? you sure?

Maka: at this point it's the only way...

Death: well... naturally I'd say no but if your sincere enough about it, what's the harm.

Soul: Maka what are you thinking about?

*Maka glances their way*

Maka: to be honest im not proud of the thought.

Soul: what?

 **Yeah sorry for the lack of updates I forgot sorry! . but It's here now and the origins of the moonlight boomerang is revealed second to last chapter with a [not so] subtle hint to what's going to happen on the next and last chapter until then my viewers and remember critique and follow and fav if you wanna see more of my stories ciao! ^o^**


	15. Confidence and an exam

**-chapter 15-**

-the next day-

*exams were being passed out everyone was seated... except Blackstar who was beaten by Stein for trying to cheat again and was laying in a corner wearing a dunce hat as they all waited while Stein called attendance and passed out the paper Maka was twiddling her thumbs impatiently*

Maka: *thinking* come on... come on, where is he? he was studying so hard and now he's being late?!... I won't forgive him if he's not coming for this test...

Stein: Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: here!

Stein: Sam?

Sam: here!

Stein: Oxford?

Oxford: present and ready to ace this test!

Stein: Kid?

Kid: here!

Stein: Crona?

*no response*

Stein: Crona?

*still no response*

Stein: *sigh* so all that and he doesn't show... oh well, ok that's almost everyone so let's get this exam over with.

*Stein passes out papers and Maka facepalms*

Maka: he didn't come...

Stein: ok class you have the rest of the day to finish this so take your time if you all finish quick enough we can still squeeze in a dissection today.

everyone: *thinking* no!

Stein: alright begin tests in-

*door suddenly slams open and everyone shifts their gaze to the door and see's a figure panting using his knees for support*

?: sorry im late!

Stein: well... it's about time Crona.

*Stands strait and looks to Stein with a cocky smirk and a different aura to the air around him*

Crona: yeah I was held up with some cutie at the front gate, no matter still got here.

*Crona walks in with confidence in his stride and a face devoid of any nervousness*

Crona: so? wanna hand me my test?

Stein: just sit down and be quiet test starts in 3 minutes...

Crona: whatever you say.

*Stein hands Crona his paper and Crona walks up to his desk*

Crona: hey Maka! im here!

Maka: yes, hello Crona.

Crona: man studying a bit more was a breeze last night, im ready to ace this test!

Maka: so you're not nervous about this?

Crona: nah im going to succeed at this test and continue to hang with you guys! that's the plan anyways.

Maka: that's good.

*Ragnarok comes out*

Ragnarok: yeah and when your done can you find a way to turn him back! I hate this new Crona! he doesn't even let me beat him up anymore!

*raises fist to demonstrate but Crona without looking clocks him first*

Crona: don't even think about it...

Ragnarok: see... what I mean...

*goes back/passes out into Crona*

Crona: hmph! wimp.

Stein: quiet in the classroom! tests begin now.

Crona: alright let's do this!

*Maka glances at his back and its revealed that the boomerang is taped to his back*

Maka: *thinks* yep we had no choice Crona was so nervous about failing that we had to use the boomerang on him thankfully we got Stein to overlook it and even better we have a system set up today to prevent any situations from coming up and honestly Crona's so much more confident and positive... and a bit strange but im starting to wonder if he should hold onto it a bit longer after that I could give it back to Death or risk another day so perhaps I can it utilize the boomerang to replace Maka chops and use it to get a better behaved Soul or a less loud and obnoxious Blackstar or even a more mature Patty to share a proper conversation with. it's a dark thought and im still contemplating if I should just continue to grin and bear... but this boomerang can be helpful but I suppose this sounds unlikely I barely convinced lord Death to let Crona use it so I don't anticipate it but I have my hopes...

\- the next day -

*in just 8 hours the test was completed and test scores were put up the next day. the group was all gathered at the scoreboard to see their test scores*

Soul: aww man I only got into the 70's?

Blackstar: heh much better than last time at least.

Soul: shut up! at least I wasn't put at 100 for cheating, AGAIN!

Blackstar: h-hey!

Tsubaki: you do need to stop that...

Patty: 95? YAAAY!

Liz: that's bad.

Patty: oh... YAAAY IT WAS BAD!

Tsubaki: hmm? it seems i got into the 30's, my studying paid off.

Liz: *sigh* 72 not all bad I suppose...

Kid: top ten that is good indeed I had no problems.

Liz: that's because they made your paper special with symmetrical things like putting your name twice, you know so you won't freak out again.

Kid: nonetheless I did well.

Maka: top ten again that's great.

*she was happy but worried if Crona was on their seeing as being on the top ten was the only way he'd gain the credits necessary to stay in his current grade and not be held back as she was thinking this Crona walked by still under the influence of the boomerang*

Crona: well? did I get it?

Maka: I don't know.

*Crona skimmed the board as everyone had their fingers crossed he turned towards them with his head bowed*

Maka: oh no...

Soul: what did you get?

Crona: not where I wanted...

*everyone seemed bummed when they heard that*

Soul: hey man you tried at least.

Maka: we could... still hang out on the weekends... maybe

*suddenly he perked up*

Crona: heh you didn't let me finish, I didn't become number one like I wanted too but I still made number 10 on the list!

Maka: you did?!

Soul: that's... close... really close.

*everyone cheered at this news that Crona made the grade albeit just barely*

Maka: that's amazing Crona!

Liz: wow that's...much farther than me... good job!

Kid: you don't sound too happy.

Liz: *whispers loudly* shut it! I didn't even make it even close to the top fifty im just lucky my grades high enough that it won't get _me_ held back!

Patty: YAAAY! good job Crona!

Crona: heheh it was nothing really

*Ragnarok comes out*

Ragnarok yeah yeah can we get the stinkin boomerang out and back to Death now? it's foreign wavelengths are starting to make me nauseous.

Liz: are you sure? we were thinking of using it on Soul next.

Soul: OH HELL NO! you keep that stupid piece of hardwood away from me!

*everybody but Soul laughs as the boomerang on Crona's back glows with its blue aura and the screen fades out with the boomerangs glowing blue markings still visible before they disappear as well*

*a being stood on a canyon edge overlooking the city at night*

?: have you completed the mission?

?: yes, I snuck in and took the boomerang and then hurled it into the city like you told me too.

?: excellent now from your observations what have you gathered?

?: well... the boomerang is capable of so much more than we anticipated I got it all noted down.

*cuts to various times in the story the dark figure was observing the members of the main cast that were being changed by the boomerang especially their battle against the crazed boomerang*

?: that's fantastic! bring the statistics back to me and if the boomerang that was so easy for you to steal is up to my expectations then who knows what else that glorious armory that Death left to rot beneath Death city can offer, return at once!

?: *sigh* I hate my job...

?: what was that?

?: n-nothing!

?: let's hope so now get back here!

?: y-yes!

*the being is suddenly engulfed in smoke and seconds later a small green frog is hopping away*

?: oh cribbit... even if we have a deal to work out that'll save my hide I hope she doesn't send me in there again...

 **[the end...?]**

 **Hello everybody! We've hit the end of the road here but I got another story coming up hopefully sometime soon and when it comes I'll send it. Shout out to cat and everyone who gave a good review im so glad you liked it I'll have the next one out eventually and before anyone asks yes I plan a continuation but I got other plans for now so don't anticipate it anytime soon but until then follow and fav this story and until next time everybody ciao! ^_^**


	16. UPDATES!

sorry for being AFK for so long but i had stuff to deal with, i have come back to announce i got a new story coming soon and to celebrate i have updated my story here with some things and extra scenes be sure to review and comment on what you think of the updates and your anticipations for my next story ciao!


End file.
